Komplikasi hadir
by AZULMITLA
Summary: Controlar la magia no es tan simple como parece, cuando se sale de tu control puede afectar mortalmente a las personas, pero ser terco y renuente a aceptar que las personas a tu alrededor solo quieren ayudarte, tampoco es nada bueno, el abuelo Rob está dispuesto a cambiar eso para que su pequeña Erza no se quede sola. ONE-SHOT de JERZA.


:

.

NO! Fairy tail no me pertenece, de ser así, tendríamos más Jerza!

.

.

Aclaración: Jellal es Jerard, y cuando comencé a escribir y mucho antes de comenzar con la intimidad entre ellos, mis peques me obligaron a escribirlo de esta manera. Sin más por el momento, disfrútenlo.

.

.

.

 ** _Komplikasi hadir_**

.

.

Solo, se sentía solo y perdido como nunca antes, ni siquiera cuando le dijeron que su magia no era común en el mundo de los magos; ni a pesar de que muchos de sus compañeros en ocasiones lo miraran con recelo y hasta con temor, nunca se sintió rechazado ni tan solo como en el momento que comprendió hasta donde era capaz de llegar con su magia.

.

.

Miró a su alrededor, la pequeña cabaña que compró hacía ya un par de meses no estaba tan mal como pensó, tardó un poco en arreglar sus asuntos para poder habitarla, de hecho hacía pocos días que había llegado –de noche- recordó; el viaje fue largo, pero sin duda había valido la pena, la aldea Rosemary era un pequeño pueblo pesquero tan alejado de las ciudades como ningún otro, silencioso y tranquilo, el camino que lo llevaba a adentrarse al poblado estaba casi oculto por un muro de pequeñas colinas cubiertas de tupidos árboles y vegetación.

.

.

Jerard pensó que un paseo por el pueblo hasta una de las colinas era mejor que estar más tiempo desempacando y acomodando el lugar, sin más reverencia salió de la casa.

.

.

Como lo pensó, no había muchas personas afuera porque se acercaba la hora de comer, él no tenía muchos ánimos de cocinar, además sus víveres estaban escanciando –de regreso iría al mercado- pensó, respiró el aroma del mar, eso era tranquilizador.

.

.

-OYE! TÚ! -Jerard escucho una voz que lo distrajo, miró al frente y no vío a nadie- HEY! TE HABLO A TI! –y entonces lo vió.

.

.

-Ven, acércate tengo que decirte algo.

.

.

Jerard lo miró algo sorprendido, en realidad muy sorprendido, el hombre era un anciano de barba y cabello blanco, largos hasta la espalda, la barba la tenía sujeta con una cinta, su piel estaba algo bronceada. Jerard se acercó hasta donde le pareció prudente y el anciano comenzó a hablar.

.

.

-El otro día fui al médico –comenzó a decir el anciano como si lo conociera de toda la vida-, me dijo que tengo elevado el nivel de glucosa y que para estar seguros de que voy a seguir la dieta, llamó a mi pequeña nieta para que se encargue de que la sigua al pie de la letra; estúpido muchachito, quien se cree para decirme que puedo y no comer, no me mataron los gremios rivales, ni los magos obscuros, y además, como si mi pequeña nieta no tuviera cosas mejores que hacer con su vida que ocuparse de un anciano enfermo y moribundo que ya no sirve para nada . . .

.

.

Jerard miraba y escuchaba bastante sorprendido y perplejo como salían insultos y halagos de la boca del anciano, no tenía idea si estaba frente a un loco o solo un anciano que no tenía a nadie con quien hablar, miró a los lados buscando la manera de salir de ahí, pero a pesar de estar en plena calle se sentía acorralado por el anciano al cual no conocía hasta escasos segundos.

.

.

-Eres nuevo por aquí, verdad? –Jerard reaccionó al darse cuenta de que el anciano le estaba haciendo una pregunta.

.

.

-Sí, llegue hace poco.

.

.

-A tu esposa le gusta el lugar? –Volvió a preguntar el anciano.

.

.

-No soy casado –volvió a contestar Jerard.

.

.

-Aah, tu novia entonces? –Jerard no pudo ignorar un cierto destello en los apagados ojos del anciano.

.

.

-No tengo novia –se limito a contestar.

.

.

-Vaya, que interesante –Jerard miró que el anciano lo pensó un poco antes de continuar-, sabes? Tú, mi nieta y algunos de sus amigos deberían formar un gremio de solterones, no crees que estas bastante grandecito para tener tu propia familia?, eso mismo le digo a mi nieta pero es tan terca que lo único de hace es ignorarme como . . .

.

.

-ABUELO ROB! –ya no pudo terminar, una voz fuerte y clara se escucho, y en seguida se distinguió a una chica saliendo de la casa del anciano, vestida con una falda azul plisada, un delantal con estampados de fresas y pasteles, y , un pañuelo alrededor de la cabeza.

.

.

-A caso estoy escuchando que cuestionas mi estilo de vida y la de mis amigos? –esto último lo dijo en una voz calmada que se escucho tan filosa como el mortal filo de una espada, la chica se acercó al denominado "abuelo Rob" con los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho-, abuelo? Te hice una pregunta.

.

.

Jerard pensó que era el momento de retirarse y dejar a esa personas discutiendo o . . .entonces se dió cuenta de que no podía moverse, pues en ese momento la chica se acercó a ellos y quitándose el pañuelo de la cabeza dejó caer lo que al parecer era una melena escarlata tan espesa y larga como hermosa y eso fue suficiente para que el mago detuviera por unos instantes su mente traicionera que no paraba de sentir culpa por seguir respirando, y se dió el lujo de contemplar por primera vez en mucho tiempo algo bello.

.

.

-Si mi abuelo te incomodo en algún momento, te pido disculpas –le dijo la chica- es algo cascarrabias, pero inofensivo.

.

.

Sin pensarlo si quiera, Jerard esbozó una tenue pero sincera sonrisa para ella y contestó.

.

.

-No, no me incomodó –aunque dijo esto la peli-escarlata se dió cuenta de que era una mentira piadosa- en realidad es el primero de mis vecinos que me saluda.

.

.

-Ya veo, eres nuevo por aquí?-pregunto la chica.

.

.

-Sí, llegue hace unos días.

.

.

-Bueno, pues déjame darte la bienvenida –le extendió su mano-, Erza Scarlet bienvenido a Rosemary el último rincón virgen sin explorar de Ishgar, y déjame decirte que si buscas aventuras estas en el lugar equivocado.

.

.

-Jerard Fernandes –le estrecho la mano-, un placer; y eso no está en mis planes , sino todo lo contrario.

.

.

-A que gremio perteneces Jerard? –preguntó el abuelo.

.

.

Jerard volvió su atención al anciano.

.

.

-No pertenezco a ninguno.

.

.

-Pero eres un mago, cierto? –volvió a cuestionar el abuelo.

.

.

-Sí, lo soy.

.

.

-También veo que eres un hombre de pocas palabras –fue Erza la que habló.

.

.

-Ustedes? Tampoco son de aquí? –pregunto Jerard no muy seguro, no quería parecer demasiado curioso, pero el que ellos preguntaran si él no era de por allí significaba que ellos tampoco.

.

.

-Llegamos hace poco –Erza miró a su abuelo y continuó-, nos mudamos par que el abuelo pueda descansar, ordenes del médico.

.

.

-Estúpido muchachito –y comenzó a blasfemar el abuelo-, acaba de dejar los pañales y piensa que ya sabe todo lo que hay que saber de la vida, ese chiquillo no sabe nada, jamás se comparara con la extraordinaria curandera de nuestro gremio –a Erza le comenzó a temblar la vena.

.

.

-Abuelo Rob –y ahí estaba otra vez su autoritario tono de voz que le erizaba la piel hasta al mismo Jerard-, ya hemos hablado sobre eso, sabes que el curandero ahora es Elfman y Porliusika . . .

.

.

-Sí, si ya no está con nosotros, ya lo se –El abuelo no quería recordar que una de sus mejores amigas ya no se encontraba entre ellos, le dolía el hacerlo, Jerard lo notó y escuchó después a Erza-

.

.

-Abuelo –con un tono de voz completamente diferente-, sabes que nadie quiere hacerte sentir mal, nos mudamos a éste pueblo solo temporalmente, ya verás que en cuanto te recuperes volveremos a Magnolia y todos en el gremio estarán tan felices que organizaremos una fiesta de tres días.

.

.

-Erza –el abuelo miró a su nieta y tomándola de la mano-, sabes que ya no es lo mismo sin Makarov, los viejos como nosotros nos convertiremos en abono para la tierra, y las partículas de Etherion que formaba nuestra magia la regresaremos para que las nuevas generaciones se alimenten de ella.

.

.

Erza ya no sabía que decir cuando su abuelo se ponía de esa manera era difícil levantarle el ánimo; para su sorpresa Jerard fue el que cambio de tema.

.

.

-Ustedes pertenecen al gremio de Fairy Tail?

.

.

-Sí, como lo supiste? –pregunto Erza.

.

.

-Bueno, tienes la marca de las hadas en tu bazo izquierdo –señalando su hombro-, además del hecho de que en Magnolia existe solo ese gremio, que es bastante famoso.

.

.

Erza y su abuelo sabían a qué se refería con lo de famoso, Fairy Tail era bastante conocido en todo Fiore no solo por ser uno de los gremios más poderosos, sino también, por destrozar todo a su paso; y Erza tenía que admitir que hasta a ella se le pasaba la mano en ocasiones.

.

.

-Conoces muchos gremios Jerard? –pregunto Erza.

.

.

-Muy pocos en realidad, y solo a algunos de sus miembros, pero puedo decirte que conozco la existencia de todos los gremios oficiales de Fiore –Jerard habló en forma cómplice acercándose solo un poco a Erza-, Fairy Tail no es el único gremio con fama de problemático.

.

.

A Erza le causó gracia aquello.

.

.

-Te aseguro que no siempre somos nosotros los que nos salimos de control –Erza suspiró, pensándolo mejor-, pero con cuatro Dragon Slayer y un mago de hielo que no se toleran y se la pasan peleando a pesar de ser amigos de casi toda la vida –Erza apretaba las manos en puño recordando a sus amigos y las veces que tuvo que intervenir para separarlos-, a veces es difícil controlarlos.

.

.

-Pero no por eso el Consejo de Magia nos debe tachar como problemáticos, es verdad que nos gusta hacer las cosas a nuestra manera, pero quien se mete con nosotros y trata de hacernos daño –Jerard se dió cuenta de cómo los ojos de Erza comenzaban a destellar fuego y sus palabras estaban cargadas de pasión-, jamás le vuelven a quedar ganas de enfrentarnos, pues le dejamos muy en claro que quien se mete con un compañero se las ve con todos nosotros, en Fairy Tail no solo somos amigos, somos una familia.

.

.

Jerard nunca había escuchado hablar a ningún mago expresarse de su gremio con aquel arrojo y pasión con que lo hizo Erza, y le gustó, le gusto mucho saber que Fairy Tail no era el gremio que el consejo de Magia siempre tachaba de problemático y amenazaba con disolver, además, no podría ser tan malo si una Maga como Erza era uno de sus miembros.

El abuelo Rob miró al peli-azul -, ven, Erza ya terminó de cocinar y puedo ver que esta vez no hizo un desastre, pues su ropa no está quemada ni llena de restos.

.

.

-ABUELO ROB! Deja de decir eso!

.

.

Erza se puso muy, pero muy roja, que le pasaba al abuelo! La estaba haciendo pasar vergüenzas y enfrente de un extraño. Aún que el extraño fuese muy atractivo, o en realidad, por ese hecho es que tenía más vergüenza, por primera vez Erza consideraba a un hombre atractivo, pues los chicos que conocía nunca le parecieron atractivos ni tan interesantes como el hombre que tenía frente a ella.

.

.

-Oh vamos, no le des tanta importancia –sin pizca de arrepentimiento el abuelo continuó- ya le quitamos bastante tiempo al muchacho, además, no creo que tenga algo preparado si estaba de salida –vió que Jerard se iba a negar y lo detuvo- déjanos darte la bienvenida que te mereces ya es hora de que sepas de la hospitalidad de Rosemary –el abuelo miró a Erza para que lo ayudara.

.

.

-Por favor Jerard, eres bienvenido a quedarte.

.

.

El abuelo se levantó del cómodo sillón donde descansaba y caminó con paso lento hacia la casa.

.

.

-Vamos ven aquí muchacho, no le quites el gusto a este viejo que podría ser el último de su vida.

.

.

Luego de decir esto Jerard se dió cuenta que era imposible negarse.

.

.

-Si lo pone de ese modo –para Jerard era una situación bastante extraña, pero no quería incordiar al anciano-, no puedo rechazar la invitación de un colega y correr el riesgo de que sea su último deseo.

.

.

Jerard hizo un ademan para darle el paso a Erza.

.

.

-Entonces pasa y siéntate en confianza, pequeña Erza estamos en tus manos..

.

.

-Sí, de eso me he dado cuenta –Erza le dió una mirada inquisitiva al abuelo, sin duda algo tramaba, por el momento lo dejaría pasar no quería que Jerard se incomodara y la verdad le agrado el peli-azul en cuanto lo vió-, voy a la cocina a traer los platos, por favor Jerard siéntate a la mesa junto al abuelo.

.

.

Erza miró que el peli-azul la seguía a la cocina y se detuvo.

.

.

-Que haces? Te he dicho que esperes junto al abuelo.

.

.

-También me pidieron que me sintiera en confianza y aprovechándome de eso, te ayudare a servir los platos.

.

.

-Claro que no Jerard –protestó Erza- eres un invitado del abuelo y eso sería abusar de tu amabilidad.

.

.

-No están abusando –refutó Jerard- son los primeros vecinos en conocer y no quiero que piensen que soy un mal vecino.

.

.

El abuelo tuvo que intervenir en lo que al parecer era una discusión que nadie quería perder.

.

.

-Ya dejen de discutir, Erza no crees que entre más manos ayuden sería más rápido?

.

.

-B-bueno…es que…-Erza se dió por vencida, suspiró y entró a la cocina seguida de Jerard- por aquí.

.

.

Cuando Jerard entro a la "cocina" entendió a que se refería el abuelo Rob, sin duda alguna era un desastre, ollas quemadas, platos sucios amontonados y otros quebrados, comida o intento de comida tirada en la basura, parte de la pared y del techo quemados y más allá en un rincón, ropa quemada y llena de restos de comida. Jerard miró a Erza que estaba con la mirada en el suelo con las mejillas encendidas y no precisamente de rabia, las manos en los costados empuñadas; Sin duda la chica estaba bastante avergonzada, así que sin darle mucha importancia le dijo.

.

.

-Donde está la comida te ayudare a servirla.

.

.

-Todavía estas dispuesto a probar mi comida? –Erza hablaba pero no se atrevía a levantar la mirada, por algo ella no quería que entrara a la cocina pero el abuelo y él tenían que insistir tanto- aunque te aseguro que es comestible –su voz comenzó a apagarse- no . . .no. . .tienes que . . .b-bueno que. . .comerla.

.

.

Jerard vió como Erza hacia un puchero, parecía una tierna niñita y comprendió porque el abuelo la llamaba pequeña, Jerard se dió el pequeño lujo de recorrerla lentamente con la mirada-tierna sí, niñita pequeña para nada-en realidad la peli-escarlata era una mujer hermosa y emanaba fortaleza. Aunque en ese momento no parecía ser la chica fuerte y segura que regaño al abuelo fuera de la casa, y él pensó que esa era la verdadera Erza no la que tenía enfrente, así que le ayudaría a recordarlo.

.

.

-Erza? –Jerard se fue acercando a ella para hablarle de frente- todos tenemos puntos débiles y fuertes, no existe una sola persona que no los tenga, te imaginas conocer a alguien que sea así de perfecto? No creo que me agrade conocer a alguien así, "debe ser una cosa terrible de ver"-Jerard vió como Erza se fue relajando y dibujo una sonrisa- tú también eres una maga, verdad? –Erza asintió sin mirarlo, todavía estaba apenada- supongo que nunca has perdido una batalla.

.

.

Erza lo miro rápidamente y después desvío su mirada para contestar.

.

.

-Jerard sabes tan bien como yo que eso es imposible, se a donde quieres llegar y te lo agradezco, pero –Erza suspiró-, yo he entrenado desde pequeña con mi magia y no es lo mismo el campo de batalla que –mirando a su alrededor agachó otra vez la cabeza y luego dijo con pesar- la cocina.

.

.

Jerard la tomó suavemente de la barbilla para que lo mirara, la chica estaba resistiéndose a que le levantaran el ánimo, pero él era bastante persistente.

.

.

-Señorita Scarlet? Usted ha practicado y entrenado desde niña para el campo de batalla, preparar una buena comida es la meta para enfrentarse y vencer en la cocina –guardó silencio un momento para mirar si Erza lo estaba comprendiendo-, y para eso hay que practicar y entrenar.

.

.

Jerard y Erza se miraban en silencio, el chico no podía permitir que ese fuego que vío en los ojos de Erza cundo la vió por primera vez se opacara por la tristeza y la vergüenza de creer que era algo imposible para ella el poder cocinar; y Erza por su parte, asimilaba como había conocido a ese hombre que estaba tan empeñado en hacerla sentir mejor, si eran completos extraños hace apenas unos minutos; y para su sorpresa ni las palabras de aliento de sus amigos en el gremio la hicieron sentir tan bien como lo dicho por Jerard.

.

.

Ya sintiéndose mejor, decidieron dejar de hacer esperar al abuelo, salieron de la cocina con los platos servidos, carne frita-quemada, ensalada y arroz ahumado –sip, ahumado- pero comestible. Erza estaba increíblemente roja de la vergüenza Jerard había insistido en comer TODO lo que ella preparó, y cuando se llevó la cuchara a la boca, tanto ella como el abuelo contuvieron la respiración; miraron como Jerard masticaba lentamente y de vez en cuando hacía una mueca, masticaba, y una mueca hasta que, tragó.

.

.

Nieta y abuelo esperaban que Jerard callera al suelo o algo parecido, y mientras esperaban ni siquiera parpadeaban.

.

.

-Erza –Jerard sabía que estaban esperando a que hablara, así que no los hizo esperar más-, tu comida no es toxica, es comestible; sin duda no es el sabor que uno espera, pero se puede sentir el empeño y cariño que le dedicaste; y sin duda, son los primeros alimentos que no disfruto del paladar pero si del sentimiento de tener la compañía de personas tan amables como ustedes –Jerard les sonrío ampliamente -, muchas gracias por su invitación.

.

.

El abuelo y Erza ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que no estaban respirando, habían estado conteniendo el aire a la expectativa de lo que Jerard fuese a decir, por dios!,- ese hombre era un santo!- pensaba Erza, -sin duda alguna ese hombre era el indicado- pensaba el abuelo, había pasado la prueba de fuego, claro que era el indicado!, sin duda alguna Jerard era un hombre entre un millón, y ese hombre sería para su nieta, oh si, El abuelo Rob lo había planeado todo.

.

.

La comida término sin más sorpresas de parte de nadie, charlaron un poco más y después Jerard se retiró, con la promesa –que el abuelo lo obligó a hacer- de visitarlos al siguiente día.

.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

Ya habían pasado 34 días desde que conocieron a Jerard, y Erza no podía estar más agradecida del extraño comportamiento del abuelo por la forma de meterse en el camino del peli-azul para conocerlo, desde el día que lo conocieron pasaban gran parte de éste hablando de todo y nada, reían y bromeaban, aunque muchas de las bromas se las jugaban entre el abuelo y Jerard, al principio pensó que jamás volverían a verlo, no después de haberla conocido en el peor de sus momentos, pero no, no fue así, por el contrario al día siguiente y como lo prometió Jerard apareció en su puerta con una de sus hermosas sonrisas y con nada más y nada menos que su postre favorito! –pastel de fresas- recordó Erza.

.

.

Jerard era muy culto, sin duda era muy paciente y la manera tan sencilla de explicarle alguna cosa le encantaba, aunque lo único que sabían de él era que no tenía familia, y que viajaba mucho, no importaba, si él no quería mencionar nada de su pasado lo respetarían, sabían que había estado en Crocus, Fiore, Bosco y hasta Alvarez, y de lo que pudo averiguar vivía de los pocos trabajos independientes que se le presentaban en cada ciudad o pueblo al que visitaba, o eso fue lo que Jerard quería que pensaran porque Erza sabía que esa parte no era del todo verdad –no sabe mentir- pensaba Erza, pero ellos no eran quién para juzgarlo, si algo sabían muy bien el abuelo y ella es respetar la decisión de las personas de reservarse el derecho de sus privacidad.

.

.

Erza recordó el día que se encontraron en el mercado, ya tenía más de una semana que no los visitaba y cuando lo vio su corazón latía con más fuerza, su pulso de aceleró y su piel ardió un poco, él se veía muy pensativo, como si algo lo tuviera muy preocupado, así que se fue acercando para saludarlo, cuando lo saludo Jerard cambió rápidamente su semblante serio por uno amable y muy sonriente, y a Erza le encantó haber sido ella la que causaba esa hermosa sonrisa, sí, le encantaba su sonrisa, caminaron juntos por el mercado para terminar sus compras y fue ahí cundo Erza se dió cuenta de la mayor habilidad de Jerard y sin duda quedó impactada, Jerard le confesó que sabía hacer la mermelada de fresa, y después le confesó tímidamente, que también sabía hornear el pastel de fresa! Sin duda se había conseguido al mejor hom . . .-amigo- se corrigió sus pensamientos; sin duda el peli-azul no dejaba de sorprenderla, aunque fuera tan reservado, -no importa-, ella lo esperaría.

.

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

Por su parte Jerard también pensaba en Erza, haberla conocido a ella y al abuelo Rob había sido lo mejor de haberse mudado, cuando los visitaba siempre comenzaban charlando los tres juntos pero después el abuelo los dejaba solos y sus conversaciones con Erza eran de lo más diversas, le hablaba de sus misiones, de sus amigos, de las fiestas en el gremio que por alguna extraña razón siempre terminaban en peleas, de sus juegos y retos, como el surfear en un barril, Jerard podía distinguir el brillo en los ojos de Erza cuando le contaba como ella siempre ganaba esos retos, la chica era sin duda bastante competitiva; jamás imaginó que una mujer tan seria y tan autoritaria como ella se tomara los retos como si fuera la batalla de su vida; Erza lo hacía reír y olvidarse de todo a su alrededor –de todo-, a veces pensaba si era correcto olvidar lo que había hecho, se había dado cuenta que dormía mejor desde que conoció al abuelo y a Erza, ella principalmente era la que lo hacía sentir en paz, y él no lo merecía, él no era digno de paz, no después de haber lastimado a personas inocentes.

.

.

Por esa razón había decidido ya no volver a visitarlos, se alejaría poco a poco de ellos y seguramente ellos no insistirían, Jerard estuvo una semana ausente de su compañía, en ocasiones quería flaquear y mirar a Erza de lejos, solo para ver que estuviera bien, -patético- pensaba, pero siempre se resistía a la idea, y un día en el mercado pensando en que había hecho lo correcto al alejarse de ellos, sin duda Jerard era un mártir; una hermosa y cantarina voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y sorpresa! Erza estaba ahí, a su lado, tan linda o más de lo que recordaba y automáticamente Jerard sonrió como ya lo venía haciendo desde que estaba cerca de ella.

.

.

Caminaron por el mercado para seguir con sus compras y conversaron de la dieta del abuelo, Erza apenada le recordó que no sabía cocinar y por eso le era tan difícil complacerlo, aunque su abuelo no le reclamaba ella sabía qué el pobre anciano comía lo preparado por ella con mucho sacrificio, y Jerard se ofreció a ayudarla, pero que podía hacer; se sentía débil ante esos ojos chocolate.

.

.

Erza le pregunto donde había comprado el pastel que les llevo el otro día y antes de contestarle Jerard le dijo que el relleno de fresa no sabía del todo bien, y que por esa razón el pastel no había quedado con buen sabor, Erza no pensaba lo mismo y le volvió a insistir, y fue entonces cuando Jerard le confesó que había sido él, quien preparo el relleno; la cara que puso Erza le pareció de lo mas graciosa, parecía que sus ojos se volvieron estrellas, -Jerard eres increíble- fueron sus palabras, y con muchísima pena le confesó que había sido él quien horneo el pastel, Erza lo miró como si fuera un especie de deidad, como si hornear pastel fuera la hazaña más extraordinaria de la historia, -es como una niña- y tenía razón, cuando se trataba de pastel de fresa, Erza Scarlet era como una niña. Cada faceta que conocía de Erza le parecían de lo mas encantadora, y quería seguir conociéndola, por esa razón se ofreció a ayudarla con la dieta del abuelo.

.

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

El abuelo Rob estaba más que satisfecho, Jerard había resultado ser mejor de lo que pensaba, tenía miedo de dejar a su pequeña Erza sola, él ya sabía que no estaría mucho tiempo entre los vivos desde que comenzó con su enfermedad, por esa razón no quería mudarse a Rosemary pero como el médico insistió que un ambiente más relajado y aire más puro, le sentaría mejor Erza insistió hasta que el accedió. Cuando llegaron lo único que hizo fue sentarse en su cómodo sillón y mirar desde su ventana, no había nada más aburrido que el pueblo de Rosemary, hasta que una noche una carreta le llamo la atención la escucho acercarse y el abuelo se preguntaba –quien podría ser?-, y para su sorpresa la carreta se detuvo en seco enfrente de su casa, miro con mucha atención un hombre bastante alto con una capa se bajo y tomo algo del suelo, el cielo se despejo y la luz de la luna ilumino la escena, al parecer era un animalito enredado en una cadena en medio del camino, miro como el hombre lo liberaba y al verse libre el animalito que al parecer era silvestre se bajo de los brazos del hombre y corrió en busca de su libertad.

.

.

Miro el rostro del joven que sonreía, miro que se detuvo para mirar el cielo y como su semblante cambio, noto su mirada, era la mirada de una persona que sufría, el chico subió a la carreta y siguió su camino, y fue ahí cuando el abuelo tuvo una idea. Al día siguiente le pidió a Erza que pusiera su sillón en la entrada de la casa para tomar aíre fresco, la pobre chica había tratado de convencerlo y le hizo gracia la cara que puso cuando de la nada él fue quien se lo pidió. En algún momento ese muchacho pasaría por ahí, y él lo estaría esperando –y todo esta resultan a las mil maravillas-, pensaba el abuelo, al principio pensó que el mago saldría corriendo cuando Erza le hablo de esa manera, luego pensó que no aceptaría la invitación a comer, tampoco lo hiso, entonces pensó en la prueba de fuego, claro que en eso él no tuvo nada que ver, cuando lo vio decidido a ayudar a Erza en la cocina se resigno a su fracaso, pero ellos tardaron bastante en salir, por un momento pensó que Erza lo había noqueado por burlarse de ella y su comida, pero cuando lo vio salir con los platos servidos, su alegría fue inmensa, y por último y sin duda la prueba definitiva, probo la comida de Erza y de la manera más cortes, amable y sincera agradeció por ella.

.

.

-Sin duda fue amor a primera vista –dijo para sí el abuelo mientras los veía hablar en la cocina, al parecer Jerard se comprometió con Erza para ayudarla con algunas recetas para su dieta, y vaya que si se lo agradecía!, amaba a su nieta, pero lo mataría antes de tiempo si seguía comiendo esos "alimentos" que preparaba.

.

.

-Es una receta muy sencilla son hamburguesas de avena, solo hay que remojarlas con la suficiente agua para que se mezcle y se suavice, después le agregamos el gel que esta semilla soltó después de haberla dejado remojando, salpimentamos solo un poco, y listo, dejamos la mezcla reposar para trabajarla mejor. Y en cuanto esté lista formamos las hamburguesas la freímos y servimos. Alguna pregunta? –pregunto Jerard mirando a Erza bastante dudosa.

.

.

-Tú las has comido antes? –contestando con otra pregunta hablo Erza.

.

-Ya te había dicho que sí.

.

-Y. . .sabe a carne? –volvió a preguntar Erza.

.

-Te aseguro que no notaras la diferencia –le contesto Jerard tomando la mezcla para comenzar a hacer las hamburguesas-, bien, voy a prepararlas y yo seré el primero en probarlas para que termines de salir de la duda, está de acuerdo señorita Scarlet?

.

-Oh no! Jerard no es que dude de ti! Solo que me parece increíble que la carne se substituya con avena –Erza se apresuraba a contestar para que Jerard no se sintiera ofendido, después de todo, quien era ella para poner en duda su comida cuando él ya había probado la horrible comida de ella-, te aseguro que comeré todo lo que prepares, después de todo me ofreciste tu ayuda –Erza fue bajando la mirada un poco apenada- y además comiste de lo que prepare el otro día.

.

-S i te hace sentir mejor, no naci sabiendo –le dijo Jerard cerrándole un ojo y regalándole una sonrisa-, además a mí también me pareció extraño la primera vez que me las dieron a probar.

.

-D e verdad? –pregunto Erza-, entonces. . . no las inventaste tú?

.

Erza a veces era algo inocente, y eso era otra cosa que le gustaba de ella y aún más por la seriedad con que se lo decía.

.

-No Erza, en verdad me llevo mucho tiempo aprender lo poco que se de la cocina.

.

.

Ya más tranquila la peli-escarlata fue guiada por Jerard para comenzar a preparar la receta, fueron formando lo que sería una hamburguesa ya terminada y se la llevaron al abuelo para que diera su opinión, y para sorpresa de los chicos, el abuelo Rob sin decir una palabra y sin perder tiempo, la llevo a su boca, Erza y Jerard se miraron sorprendidos se sentaron mirando al abuelo comer tranquilamente y fue Erza quien hablo.

.

.

-Abuelo! Ya dinos de una vez, que te parece la hamburguesa!

.

.

-Es excelente, deberían comer antes de que se enfrié –el abuelo miro a Jerard- te lo agradezco muchacho, ni siquiera se nota la diferencia.

.

.

Jerard estaba feliz y Erza aún más, por fin su abuelo probaba una comida decente y cuando Jerard les dijo –mañana prepararemos hot-cakes de avena para el desayuno-, nieta y abuelo no cabían en su felicidad –donde había estado ese hombre todos estos años-, pensaron los dos. Después de comer, Erza le pidió a Jerard caminar un poco y Jerard le dijo que conocía un lugar perfecto para eso, caminaron a la salida del pueblo y se desviaron por una camino colina arriba, cuando llegaron a la cima pudieron apreciar la vista más hermosa de Rosemary, atardecía, y el ambiente se volvió naranja con el reflejo de los rayos en el mar expandiéndose por el horizonte con el cielo todavía azul y las nubes brillando en blanco y naranja, era un contraste tan armonioso que solo la naturaleza era capaz de crear, Erza miraba el atardecer con sus hermosos ojos chocolate mientras Jerard la contemplaba de reojo, miraba sus expresivos ojos como brillaban con cada descubrimiento que hacía cuando los rayos del sol le revelaban un nuevo tono rojizo.

.

.

-Es tan hermoso –la escucho decir.

.

.

-Sí, muy hermosa –eso lo dijo o lo pensó?, Erza lo miro y se dio cuenta de que se refería a ella, y cuando sus miradas se encontraron no tuvieron que decir nada, un poco sonrojada ella se acerco un poco a él, vió como Jerard acerco su mano y tomo un mechón de su cabello, con lentitud lo paso por detrás de su oreja y fue bajando por lo largo de éste hasta llegar a la punta, vió como lo llevaba hasta su boca aspirando su aroma y besándolo con la mayor ternura que le era posible.

.

.

-Desde que liberaste tu cabello de aquel pañuelo que tenias en la cabeza –le dijo Jerard en un susurro-, he deseado hacer esto –miro a Erza, se acerco a ella, y con calma metió su mano por debajo de su nuca y fue peinando su cabello lentamente.

.

.

Erza se acerco más a él e imitando a Jerard llevo su mano a la cabeza del peli-azul y acaricio su alborotado cabello.

.

.

-Me alegra saber que no soy la única que pensaba en eso -Erza bajo la cabeza de Jerard para juntarla con su frente-, y . . .hay otra cosa que quiero hacer –saco su mano de entre sus cabellos y la acerco al rostro de Jerard acariciando su marca y delineando su contorno, despacio, muy despacio para después poner su palma en su mejilla.

.

.

Jerard contemplaba a la chica, ella era tan fuerte, valiente, alegre, se notaba el amor que le tenía a su abuelo, a sus amigos; amaba su vida no había duda, ella lo llenaba de paz, hasta podía sentirla iluminando su vida, sí, ella iluminaba el oscuro túnel en el que se encontraba, y estaba feliz, por eso cerró los ojos y aspiro el perfume de su cabello, sintió como Erza ponía su cabeza en su pecho y poco a poco fue bajando su rostro hasta el de ella, y ella levanto su rostro hasta estar su boca tan cerca de la de él, Erza cerró los ojos podía sentir la respiración de Jerard cada vez más cerca, solo un milímetro más que le pareció un kilometro, y por fin, Jerard la estaba besando, el beso era tan suave y tan tierno, Jerard movía sus labios muy despacio sobre los de ella, Erza no podía imaginar lo suave que eran los labios de ese hombre, y Jerard pensaba que así sería besar los pétalos de una flor, pues los labios de Erza eran más suaves de lo que llego a pensar.

.

.

De pronto, Erza tuvo frío, abrió los ojos y Jerard ya no estaba cerca de ella.

.

.

-Hice algo malo? –como podía decir eso!, Jerard se sentía miserable, giro su cara hacia un lado.

.

.

-No Erza –le dijo-, soy yo el que está haciendo las cosas mal.

.

.

-No sé porque lo dices, pero te aseguro que yo lo sentí bastante bien.

.

.

Como podía decírselo, simplemente no podía, no sabía cómo decirle que él no era lo que ella pensaba, que él no era el hombre que les había mostrado hasta ese momento.

.

.

-Jerard –lo llamo Erza-, solo dímelo, se que hasta ahora no has querido contarnos nada de tu pasado, pero si me das la oportunidad, si pudieras confiar en mí –Jerard por fin la miro-, te juro que no te defraudare.

.

.

-Erza, no podrías estar más equivocada –miro como Erza se desconcertaba-, si supieras lo que hice no me estarías hablando de confianza.

.

.

-Jerard, se que eras un Mago Santo –Jerard abrió los ojos sorprendo, como se había dado cuenta? Y desde cuándo?-, fue por el abuelo Rob, dijo que mencionaste a Yajima-sama en una ocasión, y el abuelo recordó que Yajima-sama le hablo de un nuevo aprendiz que llamo su atención por su magia y por una marca roja en su rostro y también lo dedujo por la forma en la que te mueves, dijo que: "no le enseñas nuevos trucos a un perro viejo"; no voy a obligarte a que me cuentes lo que sea que te este afectando, puedo esperarte hasta que estés preparado –Erza se fue acercando lentamente a Jerard como temiendo que él se fuera a alejar, al igual que lo haría un animal herido por miedo a ser lastimado-, pero tendrás que decírmelo en algún momento.

.

.

Cuando por fin estuvo cerca, tomo sus manos y las acuno hasta su pecho.

.

.

-Jerard, te has convertido en alguien muy importante para mí –Jerard miro como los ojos de ella comenzaron a cristalizarse-, en el poco tiempo que tenemos de conocernos te has ganado mi cariño y mi confianza –Erza se sonrojo un poco y continuo-, en realidad lo que siento es más grande que un cariño –había escuchado bien! Erza le estaba diciendo que le gustaba?-, mucho más que un "me gustas".

.

.

-Erza basta –Jerard no soporto más, tenía que detenerla, si ella supiera-, no sabes lo que dices, no me conoces lo suficiente.

.

.

-Ya estás listo para decírmelo?, -Erza miro la cara de temor y confusión en Jerard, ya lo veía venir, él se sentía tan culpable por lo que arrastraba que era renuente a ver que ella le estaba dando su apoyo, y decidió que quisiera o no, ella estaría ahí para él-, entonces te aguantas!, porque yo si estoy lista para decirte lo que siento y para darte las razones que necesitas para confiar en mí, y desde ahora te lo digo Jerard Fernandes! no me importa lo que hayas hecho estoy segura que tuviste tus razones, y estoy segura que no tuviste opción para hacer lo que hiciste, y te equivocas en algo, -se acerco a él para tomar su rostro-, sí te conozco lo suficiente.

.

.

Y diciendo esto Erza se dio la vuelta dejando a un Jerard bastante sorprendido y desubicado.

.

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

Después de esa "conversación" que tuvo con Erza llego a su casa pensando en lo que ella le dijo, en realidad, era en lo único que podía pensar en ese momento, decir que Erza lo sorprendió, era poco, esa chica no era como ninguna otra que hubiese conocido. No podía negar lo feliz que se sintió al escucharla decir que su sentimientos eran más allá de un me gustas o de un cariño, pues él se sentía igual que ella, y el tiempo que tenían de conocerse aunque era poco, no le impidió que él se enamorara de Erza –suspiro-, para que negarlo, si ella era tan valiente de confesarlo en voz alta, lo mínimo que él podía hacer era aceptarlo para sí mismo; pero tenía miedo, mucho miedo de ella se alejara como muchos de sus compañeros en el consejo, no soportaría que ella, principalmente ella! Lo viera con temor.

.

.

Pero también sabía que por más que Erza le dijo que lo esperaría, sabía que la paciencia tiene su límite, Jerard se sonrió para sí mismo –cuanto tiempo tendrá pensado esperarme hasta que decida venir a ponerme una espada en el cuello para hacerme hablar?-, bueno tal vez no era tan gracioso, y tal vez tampoco era una opción en hacer esperar a Titania –la temible Titania, mi reina de las hadas-, si así estaba mejor, pensar en ella como una delicada hada y no como la conocía por reputación –creo que no tengo muchas opciones-, y tenía razón, Jerard tenía que tomar valor y enfrentarse a Erza.

.

.

Ya había tomado una decisión, se metió al baño, el agua serviría para despejar su mente, ya mañana será otro día para pensar en cómo se lo diría a Erza, al menos tenía que buscar la mejor manera de decírselo para no espantarla. . .y perderla –mierda, estoy jodido-.

.

.

La noche estaba en total calma Jerard no podía dormir, los nervios no lo dejaban, seguía dándole vueltas al asunto y la verdad, tenía que admitir, tenía miedo de que Erza no lo entendiera, tenía tanto miedo que no podía pensar en la manera de como se lo diría, de pronto escucho un ruido, puso más atención y ahí estaba de nuevo, venia de enfrente de la casa, se levanto para saber de qué se trataba; Sera un ladrón? Fue lo primero que pensó, pues lo lamento por él si piensa en venir a robarme. Abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado y miro a su alrededor, no se veía nada, y otra vez el ruido, al parecer alguien quería entrar, Jerad se acerco a la puerta y puso su oído en ella, escucho un suspiro y de pronto vio que la manilla se movió, Jerard la giro rápidamente quitando el seguro y la abrió de golpe, un pequeño grito ahogado se escucho y una figura lo tumbo al piso, cuando abrió los ojos para enfocar mejor se dio cuenta de quien se trataba; pero Erza no le dio tiempo ni de decir su nombre, lo aprisiono más bajo su cuerpo y comenzó a besarlo.

.

.

Jerard estaba asombrado, era realmente Erza la que tenía en sus brazos?, si tenía que ser ella, sus labios sabían igual que cuando los probo esa misma tarde, quería apartarla un poco para saber que pasaba por su mente, pero erza no le daba cuartel, así que Jerard se dio por vencido y correspondió el beso, ya no luchaba por separase de ella, ahora la abrazaba apegándola más a él como ella trataba de hacerlo, comenzó a mover su boca para tomar el ritmo de la peli-escarlata pero al parecer Erza no tenía mucha experiencia, así que la tomo por la nuca y fue guiándola más lentamente, Erza comprendió que Jerard ya no trataría de alejarla y se dejo guiar por él, poco a poco Jerard comenzó a jugar con sus labios, los mordía y los subsionaba, hasta que con su lengua se abrió paso a la boca de Erza y lentamente comenzó a explorar los rincones de esa boca sabor a fresas que tanto anhelaba, Erza comenzó a suspirar y trato de hacer lo mismo que Jerard, su lengua acariciaba la de él y probaba más de esos labios que hace tiempo la tentaban, y cuando tomaron un mismo ritmo el beso se volvió salvaje, lleno de pasión y más hambriento, Jerard la besaba con más intensidad saqueando su boca, y Erza tuvo que separase de él para tomar aíre y volver a retomar ese delicioso beso.

.

.

Sus manos comenzaron a acariciarse, Jerard seguía debajo de ella y tenia mejor acceso a ese bien formado cuerpo, con sus manos recorría su espalda y subía hasta su nuca, acariciaba su cabello y hacia de nuevo el recorrido; Erza acariciaba su pecho, sus brazos y que bien se sentía poder hacerlo pero quería más, demasiada tela los separaba y comenzó a meter sus manos por debajo de la ropa de dormir de Jerard, y cuando éste sintió las manos de Erza recorriendo su abdomen gruño sobre su boca y eso pareció complacer a la peli-escarlata porque sintió como lo arañaba un poco en su recorrido, en un rápido movimiento Jerard les dio la vuelta para quedar arriba de ella, y antes de comenzar a besarla otra vez la miro en silencio contemplándola, Erza era hermosa , acaricio su rostro y con su pulgar acaricio sus labios.

.

.

Jerard se levanto del piso le dio la mano para ayudarla a levantarse camino hacia la puerta para cerrarla y después volvió con Erza y sin decir nada la levanto en brazos y la llevó a su habitación. Ya no había más que decir, la ropa comenzó a caer de sus cuerpos, sus manos recorrían cada curva, cada musculo, cada uno tomaba más del otro mientras caían en la cama y seguían con las caricias y lo gemidos, gruñidos y besos.

.

.

Jerard besaba el cuello de Erza bajando poco a poco hasta alcanzar sus pechos, la reacción de la peli-escarlata fue inmediata, gemidos placenteros llenaron la habitación su cuerpo estaba listo, su mente y su alma, todo lo que ella tenía se lo entregaría en esa cama.

.

.

Igual que los cuerpos celestes se convierten en uno solo, al fusionarse en un eclipse

el magnetismo que los unía, la gravedad que los empujaba,

el vaivén de las caderas, el sudor que los bañaba, las intensas embestidas,

la explosión de los volcanes derritiendo y derramándose

en las paredes calientes y húmedas de una cavidad llegando al clímax. . .

Al final, solo eran ellos los que importaban.

.

.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

Cuando Jerard despertó Erza estaba en su cama abrazada a él, completamente desnuda, cuando ella abrió los ojos tardaron un momento en silencio y Jerard se dio cuenta que era ahora de desnudar su alma.

.

.

-Mi trabajo en el Consejo de Magos es servir como Diplomático en los distintos Países con los que la Corona trata, yo siempre estoy viajando de un lugar a otro y la mayoría de las veces es fuera de Ishgar, por esa razón nunca hemos coincidido cuando visitas el consejo. –Jerard dio un largo suspiro- Y también es la razón por la que me encomendaron a Stella.

.

-Primero que nada quiero explicarte un poco de mi poder; la habilidad con mi magia es. . . variada –continuo-, puedo copiar la magia de otros magos, magia de cuerpo celestial, y manipular los elementos, entre otras y puedo invocar cuerpos celestes desde el espacio abriendo los cielos y formando un agujero negro para atraerlos hasta mí, el agujero negro es como un portal entre el tiempo y el espacio, tengo que tener absoluta concentración y dominio de mi magia pues si llegara a perder el control, sería una catástrofe. Hace más de un año el gobernante de Stella nos pidió su ayuda, al parecer los cristales de stellanium tienen la propiedad de absorber la energía de las estrellas, siempre ha sido así, pero su poder se estaba saliendo de control a tal punto que algunos cristales comenzaron a estallar, no era nada para alarmarse hasta que una de las aldeas fue destruida, los habitantes lograron salvarse pero ya no iban a correr el riesgo de que pasara a mayores, así que, nos pidieron ayuda.

.

.

-El consejo nos mando a Jura, Mest y a mí, para investigar y ver la manera de solucionar el problema. Cuando llegamos, inmediatamente sentí una descarga apoderándose de mi cuerpo, pero inmediatamente después sentí que me soltaba, no le di importancia, pero al anochecer cuando estábamos justo en medio de la ciudad ante uno de sus cristales más grandes y símbolo de su reino, pude sentir como esos cristales que absorbían la energía de las estrellas, y a los pocos segundos me di cuenta que algo estaba mal …en mí, sentí como mi cuerpo reaccionaba como una batería absorbiendo la energía que los cristales atraían de las estrellas, y entonces sin que yo lo ordenara los cielos se comenzaron a abrir y un agujero negro más grande de los que hubiese formado antes aparecía ante nuestros ojos y de él salía una enorme luz, era fuego, era una supernova abriéndose camino para quemar todo a su paso. . .Jura . . .él . . .levanto una gran barrera de tierra para darle oportunidad a las personas de escapar de mí. . . cuando por fin pude controlar mi cuerpo trate de invertir el hechizo, si absorbía suficiente poder de los cristales podría tener una oportunidad, y así lo hice, el agujero negro volvió a absorber la supernova, los cielos cerraron su paso y . . . todo termino. Después de eso perdí el conocimiento por cuatro días, cuando desperté lo primero que hice fue preguntar qué había pasado, me contaron que la cuidad no había sufrido grandes daños, pero que. . . algunas personas salieron heridas, entre ellas estaba Jura –cerro sus puños con fuerza y su rostro se tenso, apretó los ojos con fuerza y continuo-,el hubiese muerto de no ser por Mest que lo saco antes de que la barrera de tierra lo enterrara a él y a muchas de las personas que trataba de proteger.

.

Jerard dio un gran suspiro.

.

-Jura era mi mentor y amigo, fue el primero en tenderme su mano sin prejuicios ni restricciones; ahora ya lo sabes –Jerard miraba a la nada-, esa es toda la verdad de lo que sucedió.

.

Después de eso, Jerard no dijo nada más, se quedo en silencio mientras Erza meditaba cada una de las palabras que acababa de escuchar, ella sabía que le había contado todo sin omitir nada, ahora entendía por qué se sentía tan culpable, muchas personas salieron lastimadas y entre ellos su mentor y amigo, sin duda su poder era de temer. Pero ella no le temía, no era la primera vez que estaba ante una magia poderosa, de hecho, estaba acostumbrada a quemarse. Por todo lo que Jerard le conto pudo darse cuenta que no era su culpa, él no podía saber que su cuerpo iba a absorber la energía del stellanium y tampoco sabía lo que sucedería después, pero, él se sentía culpable por las personas que resultaron heridas, y lo peor de todo, había perdido la confianza en sí mismo y que su poder se saliera de control era su primordial temor.

.

-Jerard, he escuchado todo lo que dijiste, y sentirte culpable por lo que ocurrió en Stella ha sido una carga para tí, que poco a poco te está arrastrando a un abismo de soledad. Como magos sabemos nuestros límites y las consecuencias que debemos afrontar si los pasamos; pero esto que sucedió, fue un _accidente_ –hasta ese momento Erza había estado acostada junto al mago mirando el techo, y luego de esto se sentó para mirarlo- el cual se salía de tus manos y tu control, porque no era una acción que tu hubieses provocado.

.

Erza miraba como Jerard contraía el rostro en negación.

.

.

-Tú mismo dijiste que no sabias lo que ocurría con tu cuerpo, solo que algo estaba mal en ti, o acaso si les hubiese dicho: mi cuerpo se siente extraño, habría cambiado algo? –Jerard cerró los ojos- Jerard, mírame -Erza le hablo con ternura –y así lo hizo.

.

.

-Que fue lo que te dijeron los magos del consejo.

.

.

-Lo mismo –contesto con resignación- crees que soy un necio?

.

.

-Sí –contesto Erza con una tierna sonrisa-, un necio muy noble y de gran corazón.

.

.

Ante las palabras de la peli-escarlata Jerard dibujo una sonrisa y la miro con todo el amor que sentía por ella.

.

.

No Scarlet, te equivocas tu eres la persona más noble y buena que he conocido jamás.

.

.

Erza se acomodo nuevamente en su pecho y un silencio confortante se sintió en el ambiente, ya no dirían nada, ya no era necesario agregar más. Jerard comprendió que cuando el destino te utiliza para sus morbosos caprichos no hay mucho que hacer, aunque si él no hubiese dejado el consejo de magos y si no hubiese comprado una cabaña en Rosemary seguramente no hubiese conocido a Erza, y eso sin duda habría que reconocerlo.

.

.

Lo que siguió después, era lo más lógico de imaginar, Jerard y Erza se mantuvieron unidos batallando, ahora, con la partida del Abuelo Rob. Por alguna razón Jerard fue el más afectado, los dos habían regresado a Magnolia y compraron una linda casita con un jardín al cual ya se le comenzaban a ver los primeros brotes de rosa, las favoritas de Erza, el peli-azul ya no regreso al Consejo de Magos aunque le dijeron que su lugar seguía desocupado; Jerard desidió unirse a Fairy Tail, aunque al principio ya no estaba tan seguro, y es que, una persona tan acostumbrado al orden marcial, ya no digamos a seguir las reglas y respetar las leyes, porque nuestro ex-mago santo no era exactamente del tipo de seguir ordenes ciegamente, se consideraba un tanto rebelde hasta cierto punto, pero al conocer más de cerca a los amigos de Erza, tuvo que darles un poco de razón a sus antiguos compañeros. Sin duda jamás se aburriría en el gremio de las hadas, y jamás se volvería a sentir solo.

.

.

-Jerard, otra vez estas triste por el abuelo Rob?

.

.

Erza llego a su casa y cuando encontró a Jerard mirando la foto del abuelo Rob, se sintió mal.

.

-Lo siento Erza, es que, el que ya no esté con nosotros me entristece bastante.

.

-Ya estás hablando igual que él, si lo visitamos hace dos semanas y tú mismo viste que estaba muy a gusto con el maestro Makarov y Porlyusica , él mismo te dijo que el retiro de magos no era como estar muerto, como había pensado en un principio.

.

-Sí, ya lo sé, pero me hubiese gustado que se quedara con nosotros, yo nunca lo he visto como una carga.

.

.

-Él lo sabe, y te aseguro que –Erza se fue acercando a su ahora esposo acariciando con sus dedos su pecho-, también sabe que necesitamos nuestro espacio –y dándole un suave rose de labios-, no crees Jerard?.

.

.

Y con eso la peli-escarlata se dio la vuelta y se fue a su habitación. Sin duda su hermosa esposa tenía la manera de confortarlo para que su tristeza por el querido abuelo Rob disminuyera un poquito, y era una suerte que Jerard siempre fuera consolado de esa manera, pues no era la única vez que Erza lo encontraba en ese estado y, pobre de su azulado, de alguna manera tenía que consentirlo.

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

…

.

Bien, como vieron hice una referencia a mi obra favorita Orgullo y Prejuicio: _debe ser una cosa terrible de ver_. Lo que le dijo Jerard a Erza en la cocina.

.

.

A los veganos y los no veganos nos encantan las hamburguesas de avena y los hotcakes.

.

Y por último, Gracias por leer.

.

.

.


End file.
